Live with It
by Beautiful Green Eyes
Summary: Ginny tries desperatly to bring Harry back to reality...by yelling at him. COMPLETED!


"No! Leave me alone! Don't even mention him!" Harry yelled. A simple word, _Sirius_, had caused Harry to go off the wall. Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her cheek, Hermione was holding Ron's hand tightly, Ron was simply staring, and Ginny had her hands in fists and was giving Harry a death stare. Harry turned away and stomped upstairs, causing Mrs.Weasley to burst into tears. Ginny simply followed him, her red hair flowing behind her, she was going so fast.

Harry slammed into his room, kicking the wall, which only made him angrier, because he now had a throbbing pain in his foot. He hated when people talked about Sirius, they had no right to, only he was allowed to talk about Sirius. He didn't care if he upset anyone, he was 10 times more upset then anyone could ever be.

"You're being EXTREMELY stupid." Harry whirled around, kicking his trunk again. Standing at his door, looking like she could cross the room and hex him and think nothing off it, was Ginny Weasley.

"What?"

"You heard me. There are a lot of things wrong with you, Harry Potter, but I'm pretty sure you're not deaf."

"Ginny, what are you going on about?"

"I think you know what I'm going on about. My mother is about to cause a flood, she's crying so hard. I could not believe anyone could be more heartless then Draco Malfoy, but you have got him beat." She said, and you could almost see all the anger boiling in her veins.

"I highly doubt that." He retorted at her, turning away. But Ginny was, really, the most stubborn Weasley, and had, unfortunately, inherited her mother's temper.

"Don't turn away from me Harry Potter. I'm not finished with you yet." She crossed over to him and turned him so he was facing her, not at all gently.

"Harry, I'm about to kill you right now, do not make me madder then I already am." She told him, staring him right in the eye.

"You can't kill me Ginny, or else who's going to defeat Voldemort?" He told her glumly, annoyed.

"See, this is just the kind of attitude that makes you such an insufferable git. You always expect so much of yourself, and because of that you think you're so much better then everyone else, but your not! Can you not get that through your thick head? Your no better then anyone else Harry, yes, you have to defeat the most evil dark wizard of all time, and, that's gotta be a burden, I know, but why make it hard on the rest of us?" Ginny said angrily, and Harry was taken aback by this statement. He had never been spoken to like that. Not even Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon had spoken to him like that.

"We're allowed to talk about Sirius to, you know Harry." Ginny said, not bothering to lower her voice, like most did when talking about Sirius in front of Harry.

"You shouldn't be." He told her, glaring at her. Harry was very upset right now. He couldn't believe Ginny was taking about Sirius like this! She had no right, she didn't know him that well, he wasn't her only link to her parents, he wasn't the only person who she could relate to...she had no right!

"Harry, it's time you came back to reality. Sirius is gone. Live with it." She then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Harry to gather up his jumbled thoughts.

Neither Harry nor Ginny came down for breakfast that morning. Neither of them answered when Molly came up, telling them it was breakfast. Both of them were flying in the backyard, which Dumbledore had bewitched so they could not be seen. Neither acknowledged the fact that the other was there. They were bent on ignoring each other. Well, Ginny was.

Harry had been up all night, thinking of the things Ginny had said to him.

"_Sirius is gone. Live with it."_

He knew he was gone. He just couldn't learn to accept it. But maybe with Ginny's help he could. So he chased her. But she was and excellent flyer. She would have gotten away from him, but his broom was a lot better then hers, and that is the only reason he caught up to her.

"Ginny, wait!" He yelled to her, grabbing onto her broom tail.

"Harry! What?" She said, very clearly annoyed. She turned her broom around, and stared at him. Harry was now at a loss for words. Funny, she was so good with words, where he had no idea what to say.

"Ginny, I'm...I'm sorry."

"Are you Harry? Or are you just saying that? Tell me, please, cause I have to know." She retorted back at him.

"You know what, you call me stupid, but at least I can forgive people, where as you-"

"Can you Harry? Maybe you can, but you can't accept apologies Harry. Do you know how many times my mother has tried to apologize to you? Why do you think I haven't apologized to you? Harry, you are to complicated to understand. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Ginny told him.

"I didn't ask to be this way!" Harry shouted at her, diving to the ground, where she was currently standing.

"I realise that Harry! You didn't ask to have the scar on your forehead; you didn't ask if you could defeat Voldemort, you didn't ask to lose all the important people in your life! You can't control those things Harry! But you can control the way you act! You don't always have to be so sad, so upset, so out of it! You have to realise that the world does not revolve around you Harry! People will die, and its not necessarily your fault! You have to live with the fact that people will die, people will get hurt, people will hate you, but you didn't cause that, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"How would you know? How would you know how I feel?" Harry yelled at her. He was angry now. So was Ginny. They were both so hot you could have boiled an egg on them.

"I have faced Voldemort before Harry. I could have killed someone. I was a social outcast for my second year. You had Ron and Hermione. I had no one. Nobody trusted me. I was the freak who poured her heart out to an invisible stranger. I was foolish and vulnerable. I will never have that freedom back in my life, Harry." Ginny told him quietly, averting his eyes. All of a sudden Harry felt like scum. While wallowing in his own misery, he never took a moment to think about the others. But, that wasn't exactly easy.

"You don't know what it is like being me Ginny."

"Your right, I don't. But you don't exactly make it easy to find out you know."

"I don't think I can do that." Harry said, feeling very left out from the rest of the world.

"I know. You have trusted so many people, and they have let you down. I realise its hard for you. That's why it is hard for you to accept apologies. You're afraid that, as soon as you forgive someone, there just going to disappear, like Sirius. Tell me Harry. Have you forgiven Sirius yet?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on his arms, causing a jolt to pass through Harry, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"No." He whispered, feeling very embarrassed and ashamed.

"Perhaps you should. Sirius didn't die to ruin your life Harry. He died to save it. It won't pay to hate him."

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked so pretty, her long red hair shining in the sun, her brown eyes searching his green ones.

"I know." He whispered, and Ginny simply looked at him.

"You're a different person Harry, who has a different task to do, who has more to worry about then just O.W.L.'s or whatever. You're going to have to learn to live with that. But what you're also going to have to realise, is that you have friends to help you through that."

There was silence for a minute, before Harry looked straight into her eyes and said,

"Thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled at him, and turned to walk into the house.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what just happened, but he was sure of one thing. He would never be able to look at Ginny Weasley the same way.


End file.
